


Fire And

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't really interested in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jacki).



> Thanks to Amilyn for a quick suggestion!

Loki isn't really interested in sex. Sure, he's watched pornos. Back in the day, he observed humans in their little mating dance of grope and rut. Carnage was far more fascinating. See. Destroy. Laugh.

Wisconsin is boring as shit. Bartleby says they should give this new entertainment a shot since the humans spend so much fucking time thinking about, well, fucking.

And this is fun. Loki's spit-drenched fingers slide in and out of Bartleby's sucking mouth, while Bartleby's fingernails are doing something fucking amazing along the skin of Loki's inner thighs.

Who knew sex was almost as fun as brimstone?


End file.
